I Love Horror Movies
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Naraku y Kagura, a pesar de llevarse tan mal, pasan juntos una tarde viendo películas de terror, afición que comparten pero que no los une; sin embargo, Naraku se queda con ganas de traspasar la línea entre la realidad y la fantasía.


**Disclaimer: la historia de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**I Love Horror Movies**

Había sido una tarde divertida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagura se sintió a gusto con la presencia de su primo Naraku; por lo menos, no se estaban medio matando como siempre.

Ambos sabían que ese sábado por la tarde pasarían un maratón de películas de terror, y cada uno, por su cuenta, se dispuso a ver dicha programación. Estuvieron esperando una semana entera por ella, pero no se imaginaron que se iban a encontrar en la sala de la televisión cuando revisaron la hora y cada uno salió de su habitación para sintonizar el canal que los tendría pegados a la tele toda la tarde. Casi siempre se peleaban hasta por eso; Naraku prefería ver noticias y documentales sobre historia y animales, especialmente si estos trataban de insectos, mientras que Kagura prefería ver obras de teatro, puestas en escena de danza y documentales de desastres naturales, pero esta vez, coincidían. Ambos compartían la misma afición por las películas de terror y suspenso, pero ese gusto en común nunca sirvió para unirlos, a pesar de que tenían muchos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Esta vez no pelearon. Ambos estaban muy interesados en las películas que pasarían. No habían visto muchas de las que el canal presentaría, y varias eran más o menos recientes. Aunque apreciaban las películas de terror clásicas, las habían visto ya un millón de veces. Las que verían eran de lo que Naraku llamaba "_la nueva generación_" de películas de terror, y ambos ya se habían cansado de las típicas películas de terror asiático con los mismos fantasmas, la explotada figura de la onryo y las maldiciones. Afortunadamente, las películas que tenían pensado ver eran, en su mayoría, americanas o europeas, con asesinos seriales dementes, complicadas trampas y tretas para capturar a sus inocentes víctimas, criaturas dementes y grotescas, montones de sangre y sádicos métodos para arrancarle la vida a una persona de la manera más brutal.

Ambos tenían estómagos fuertes y ya se habían insensibilizado ante las escenas más violentas. Odiaban la censura con toda el alma.

Decidieron darse una tregua y ver juntos las películas, ignorándose uno a otro como pudieran. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naraku estaba demasiado concentrado como para prestarle atención a Kagura y molestarla, aunque sí la obligó a hacer las palomitas de maíz y al final él las acaparó todas, además, el joven tenía la molesta costumbre de señalar todos los errores que se encontraba en las películas, mientras que Kagura era de las que gritaban: _"¡Corre, perra, corre! ¡No, hacia el otro lado, al otro lado!"_ como si los personajes de verdad la escucharan, pero esa tarde soportaron las manías del otro como pudieron.

Ya era la una de la mañana cuando estaba por terminar la última de las películas, una llamada "Amusement", con un loco demente que perseguía a sus víctimas con el fin de asesinar y vengarse de tres viejas compañeras de la escuela, con complicadas y sádicas tretas para provocarles un terror descomunal, aunque a Kagura se le revolvió el estomago cuando pasaron "Human Centipede 2" y en varias ocasiones tuvo arcadas, a lo cual Naraku no paró de burlarse de ella, pero en general, la pasaron bien.

Kagura estaba acurrucada en el sofá, con un cojín sobre sus piernas, no muy lejos de Naraku, quien fumaba un cigarrillo en vista de que sus padres no estaban y sabía que estarían fuera todo el fin de semana. Kanna estaba de campamento (una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, al parecer de los jóvenes, pero sus padres se empeñaban en que la niña intentara socializar más) y Byakuya se había ido de juerga con sus buenos amigos, Jakotsu y Bankotsu.

Cuando acabó la película y comenzaron los créditos finales, Kagura exclamó con sorpresa:

—¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no veía películas de terror que me gustaran.

—¿Te dieron miedo? —inquirió Naraku, sonriendo burlón hacia ella. Kagura resopló.

—No. Después de tantas películas de terror, creo que ya nada me da miedo. Sólo la del ciempiés me dio algo de asco. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la retorcida idea que sugería el filme.

—Bueno, no son exactamente de terror —dijo Naraku, más para sí—. Casi todas fueron de asesinos dementes, una que otra de fantasmas —mencionó, haciendo alusión a "Grave Encounters", cuya primera parte le gustó, aunque la segunda no tanto.

—Supongo… aunque me encantó ver morir a Paris Hilton en "House of Wax" —dijo Kagura distraídamente, mientras buscaba el control. Hubo un momento de silencio, y Naraku observó como su prima buscaba entre los cojines del sofá y el montón de bolsas de frituras y comida chatarra que los dos habían devorado durante toda la tarde.

—¿Dónde diablos está el control? —murmuró tirando unos cojines al suelo.

—¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con matar a alguien? —dijo Naraku, soltando la pregunta con firmeza, haciendo que Kagura se detuviera en seco. La joven se volvió hacia él, mirándolo extrañada.

—Tal vez. Quizá con matarte a ti —bromeó, aunque en parte, era verdad, y Naraku lo sabía. Probablemente, a veces pensaba su primo, la chica sólo no lo hacía porque era ilegal y podía terminar en la cárcel.

Naraku soltó una risotada.

—Como si pudieras.

—Podrías sorprenderte —le dijo, intentando sonar amenazadora, entre broma y broma—. ¿Tú lo has hecho? —preguntó, ahora picada por la curiosidad. Naraku alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Hacer qué? —Su prima rodó los ojos.

—Que si has fantaseado con matar a alguien. —Naraku pareció pensarlo un poco. Miró hacia arriba, como si reflexionara, y después clavó su mirada sobre Kagura, quien de pronto se sintió intimidada.

—Sí —sentenció con voz sombría. Kagura sonrió, casi triunfal.

—No me sorprende. Siempre he sospechado que eres un maldito psicopat… —Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Naraku se acercó a ella, recargando su cuerpo sobre sus brazos en el sofá, haciendo que Kagura se callara y su sonrisa desapareciera.

—Muchas veces he fantaseado con matar a alguien… —siseó penetrando en ella con su mirada—. Hasta he hecho planes de cómo hacerlo y evitar ser atrapado. —Kagura de pronto dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado cuando la potente respiración de su primo rozó su rostro. Lentamente, alejó su cara de la de Naraku. Su mirada siempre era difícil de tolerar, y más cuando su primo se ponía en plan de parecer Satanás.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo a quién quisieras matar? —inquirió la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos, segura de que hablaba de dientes para afuera.

—A muchas personas. —Guardó silencio un momento y la miró seriamente—. Kagura, si yo matara a alguien, ¿me ayudarías? —Aquello nunca lo esperó escuchar. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que en el exterior, Naraku, si quería, podía resultar hasta encantador, ella siempre sospechó que había algo mal en su primo… siempre pensó que le faltaba un tornillo. No le sorprendería que de verdad fuera capaz de matar a alguien, y en cierto sentido, en un futuro, lo permitiría. Después de todo estaba estudiando leyes, con el propósito de ser abogado penalista. Naraku se preparaba para defender a toda la escoria de la sociedad. Qué mejor manera de matar que la indirecta.

De tal palo, tal astilla. El padre de Naraku era político, era de esperarse que su hijo eligiera una carrera igualmente vil, donde la corrupción y la ambición eran algo casi legal.

—No. Arréglatelas tú solo —espetó al chica, sosteniéndole la mirada. Naraku se alejó de ella, esbozando esa sonrisa que Kagura tanto odiaba.

—Y si en caso de que yo matara a alguien, y tú lo supieras, ¿me delatarías?

—No lo sé… depende. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —insistió la joven. La sonrisa de extrema confianza y el alarde con el cual se expresaba su primo, ya comenzaba a darle mala espina.

—Muy en serio.

—¡Eres un fanfarrón! —escupió con desprecio. Naraku sólo estaba tratando de asustarla.

—No, no estoy fanfarroneando —argumentó él con mucha calma—. De verdad pienso matar a alguien.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber a quién?

—No, si te dijera, ya no te llevarías la enorme sorpresa cuando pase; pero no le digas a nadie. —Enseguida se acercó a ella y rápidamente posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Kagura—. Es un secreto.

Con una mueca de asco, se quitó el dedo de Naraku sobre sus labios con brusquedad.

—Sí, lo que digas… —dijo con fastidio, sin creerle una sola palabra—. Me voy a dormir. —Se levantó y se calzó las pantuflas. De pronto sintió la penetrante mirada de Naraku sobre ella.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Ella resopló con fastidio al ver que él seguía con el mismo tema, pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Sabes, Kagura? Ahora que conoces mis tendencias homicidas, tendrás que llevarte este secreto a la tumba. —La joven volteó a ver a su primo, quien la miraba ahora muy serio—. Aunque dicen que un secreto puede ser guardado entre dos personas, mientras una de ellas esté muerta. —Kagura se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero cuando los créditos de la película terminaron y el alto volumen de los comerciales del canal retumbó en toda la habitación, la joven se sobresaltó, e instintivamente miró al televisor. Naraku se levantó silenciosamente del sofá.

—¿Buscabas esto? —susurró en el oído de su prima. Kagura volteó a verlo, ligeramente alterada. El control estaba entre las manos de Naraku y lo alzaba frente a ella con gesto socarrón.

—Eres un imbécil. —Le arrebató el aparato y sin pensarlo apagó la televisión—. Ya deja de decir tonterías y vete a dormir —le dijo mientras salía de la sala. Naraku la miró cruzar la puerta y sonrió de lado.

Amaba ver cómo podía asustar a Kagura cuando se lo proponía. La pobre tenía la maravillosa facultad de mostrar su extensa gama de emociones de una manera sumamente palpable, incluida la del miedo y la confusión.

* * *

Kagura se fue a la habitación que compartía con su hermana Kanna. Estaba agotada; habían sido muchas las películas y le dolía un poco la espalda por estar sentada tanto tiempo, sólo quería ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir en paz.

Suspirando, la chica sacó su ropa para dormir y se paró junto a su cama, comenzando a desvestirse con tranquilidad. Lo que Kagura no sabía, es que alguien la observaba. Su habitación estaba junto a la de sus primos Naraku y Byakuya, y desde mucho tiempo atrás, Naraku se las había arreglado para hacer un diminuto agujero en la pared. Sólo tenía que acercarse a la pared, pegar el ojo al pequeño orificio, y desde ese ángulo podía ver casi toda la habitación de sus primas. El agujero lo había tapado con un poster enmarcado de la película "La Naranja Mecánica" (propiedad de su hermano Byakuya), y del otro lado, la modificación del muro estaba oculta por uno de los espejos de Kanna, el cual Naraku se había encargado de sustituir por uno de dos caras, permitiéndole ver todo, y hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de nada, ni siquiera Kagura.

Desde su lugar, el joven observó como su prima comenzaba a desvestirse. Era muy usual que la espiara, por eso él siempre se terminaba enterando de lo que ella hacía, sólo que casi nunca lo hacía con la intención de verla desvestirse; a veces lo hacía y a veces no, pero más que nada la espiaba en _ocasiones especiales_, cuando sabía que Kagura saldría a un lugar en especifico. Le divertía ver cómo la joven escogía su ropa y cómo intentaba combinar las prendas mirándose al espejo. A veces la espiaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer o se aburría. Pero esta vez era distinto, era algo rutinario, algo normal. Kagura sólo se estaba poniendo su ropa para dormir, y aun así él se sintió extrañamente atraído a la rutinaria acción.

Naraku respiró muy lentamente cuando la joven se quitó la blusa. La muchacha, sin fijarse mucho, arrojó la prenda a la silla de su escritorio, seguido del pantalón de mezclilla, quedando sólo con ropa interior. A Naraku no le sorprendió mucho ver que su ropa interior fuera negra, casi toda era de ese color; negro, rojo, guinda o purpura. Así, Naraku descubrió cuáles eran sus colores favoritos.

La observó muy detenidamente, sin emitir sonido alguno. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había fantaseado con Kagura; habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que lo hizo, desde varios años atrás, aunque nunca se lo había confesado a nadie. Aunque eran pensamientos incestuosos, repugnantes para cualquiera, esas cuestiones traían sin cuidado a Naraku. Había crecido con Kagura, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo nunca verse como familiares, se llevaban demasiado mal como para haber tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar algún tipo de cariño de hermandad que a él le pusiera alguna barrera para evitar imaginar ese tipo de cosas, y al final, Kagura se había vuelto muy hermosa, era demasiado bonita, lo suficiente como para que a Naraku le gustara. Además, disfrutaba el hecho de que físicamente, se parecían mucho.

Había fantaseado con ella de todas las maneras; se la imaginaba debajo de él, sobre él, y a veces arrodillada, pero la mayoría de las veces, le gustaba imaginar cómo se vería Kagura escapando, con la voluntad quebrantada y ese fuerte carácter que tenía despedazado por alguna fuerza mayor. Imaginarla atada e indefensa, rogando muerta de miedo, era una de sus fantasías favoritas. No era muy diferente a lo que él había hecho con ella toda la vida, con sus bromas pesadas, sus palabras hirientes y la habilidad que había desarrollado para manipularla y chantajearla. Le gustaba sentir poder sobre ella, pero nunca había sido el suficiente como para quebrarla, y Naraku detestaba eso.

La joven se soltó el cabello antes de ponerse su ropa para dormir. Enseguida, se dio la vuelta y tomó su pijama de la cama, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Respiró muy lentamente. Por alguna razón, se sentía observada, y era algo que le pasaba muy seguido. Miró a todos lados de la habitación, pero no vio nada extraño. La puerta estaba cerrada, y todas las cosas estaban en su lugar.

Frunció el ceño, confundida, y aunque todo seguía igual, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que alguien la miraba. Dirigió los ojos a las ventanas y pensó que ahí estaba la respuesta. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, y la luz de la habitación estaba prendida. Probablemente desde afuera podía verse todo lo que pasaba dentro. Seguramente alguno de los hijos idiotas de sus vecinos estaba espiándola, como en las películas. La joven hizo una mueca de fastidio y cerró ambas cortinas. Por unos instantes se sintió tranquila, pero tuvo que recargarse en la pared cuando la sensación de que aun era observada no desapareció.

Naraku sonrió con malicia, observando cómo Kagura trataba de tranquilizarse. Pensó que lo que hacía era muy "Norman Bates".

Kagura negó un poco con la cabeza, obligándose a pensar que nadie la estaba viendo. Era imposible, así que no había razón para preocuparse. El único en la casa era Naraku y él se había encerrado en su habitación y probablemente ya estaba durmiendo como roca. Kagura, con esa idea en mente, tomó su pijama y se comenzó a vestir. Se puso el delgado short y la blusa de tirantes, sin dibujos ni patrones ridículos en ella; no le gustaba la ropa así. Toda la tela era simplemente guinda. Naraku no dejó de observarla, sin que Kagura sospechara de él, hasta que la joven apagó la luz de su habitación y se recostó en su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Sólo hasta ese entonces Naraku volvió a colocar en su lugar el cuadro e igualmente se acostó en su cama.

Miró el reloj, era la una y media de la mañana. En más o menos una hora y media Kagura se despertaría para bajar a la cocina y comer alguna cosa. No era sonámbula, pero Kagura tenía la rara costumbre de despertar por las noches y comer algún bocadillo para después seguir durmiendo. Naraku cerró los ojos, pero no durmió.

* * *

Tal y como sucedía casi todas las noches, Kagura interrumpió de manera automática su propio sueño. Con algo de pesadez abrió los ojos y se irguió en la cama. No conocía a nadie más que hiciera eso, pero ya tenía tantos años haciéndolo que ya ni le parecía extraño. Kagura tenía la loca idea, aunque sabía que era completamente absurda, de que si no comía algo durante la larga noche, moriría de hambre, aunque realmente no tuviera hambre alguna. Comía en las noches por pura rutina.

Bostezó un poco y enseguida despertó por completo, aunque tenía mucha flojera. Aun así, se levantó y caminó descalza y con parsimonia hacia la cocina. Bajó las escaleras sin mirar un sólo segundo, a pesar de que había muy poca luz en la casa. Había recorrido el mismo camino tantas veces durante la noche, que podía andar por ahí hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Toda la casa estaba muy silenciosa, quizá más de lo usual. Muchas veces veía la luz prendida al fondo de la casa, donde estaba la pequeña oficina de su tío, quien muchas veces se desvelaba haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. En otras ocasiones, se encontraba con su primo Byakuya, que casi siempre andaba por ahí viendo la televisión ya muy tarde, o a Naraku leyendo un libro en la sala. Esta vez la casa estaba desierta y al parecer Naraku no había salido de su habitación.

La chica fue hasta la cocina y con pereza prendió la luz. La intensidad del foco la cegó unos instantes, pero sin pensarlo mucho le echó un rápido vistazo al lugar, buscando qué comer. Los ojos le brillaron cuando vio la caja de pizza que Naraku y ella habían pedido en la tarde, en medio de la barra de la cocina, como invitándola a abrirla. Kagura prácticamente corrió hacia ella, esperando devorar algún pedazo. Ansiosa, abrió la caja, para enseguida pegar el grito en el cielo.

La enorme tarántula Goliath, la exótica mascota de Naraku, estaba dentro de la caja. Kagura dejó caer al piso la caja de pizza, vacía, y saltó aterrada y gritando al ver que la asustada araña corría lejos de ahí para esconderse. Había visto muchas veces la tarántula de Naraku, pero nunca se pudo acostumbrar al animalejo. En ese momento, suelta y sin control, le pareció una enorme bestia peluda. No por nada era la tarántula más grande del mundo. Naraku la había conseguido en el mercado negro, pero Kagura siempre la odió.

—¡Maldito animal! —gritó desesperada la chica una vez que la gran bestia patona se escondió. Se quedó relativamente sola y tratando de nivelar su respiración, se recargó en la barra, con una mano en el pecho. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

—Naraku me las pagará. Juro que esto lo sabrá su madre —espetó furiosa. Se suponía que la condición para que Naraku tuviera ese animal de mascota, es que nunca se le escapara de la pecera.

Miró hacia todas las esquinas buscando que no estuviera cerca, pero dudó que saliera mientras ella estuviera ahí. Probablemente la pobre araña estaba más asustada que ella. Aun así, la joven se animó a caminar al refrigerador y lo abrió con pereza. Asomó la cabeza al enorme aparato mientras el frío concentrado ahí dentro le enchinaba la piel, buscando algo que se le antojara lo suficiente.

Nada de lo que había ahí dentro le llamaba la atención. Tal parece que entre Naraku y ella habían acabado con toda la comida chatarra de la casa, así que sólo quedaba "comida sana", la cual no abría en lo absoluto el apetito de Kagura. Sólo una cosa en lo alto de los estantes de la nevera llamó la atención de la joven. La cosa estaba oculta dentro de una improvisada envoltura blanca, como de papel, dentro de una pequeña vasija de plástico. Kagura no había visto eso, y más con curiosidad que con hambre, tomó la vasija entre sus manos. Abrió el recipiente e intentó oler lo que había dentro, pero no pudo identificar el suave aroma. Sin cerrar la nevera, comenzó a desenvolver lo que sea que estuviera dentro. Cuando retiró la parte de arriba del papel, un corazón mediano y aun con algo de sangre a su alrededor apareció ante ella. Kagura ahogó un pequeño grito. Aun seguía un poco alterada con lo de la araña, pero miró con cierto asco el rojo pedazo de carne.

A Naraku le encantaba comer cosas raras y exóticas, alimentos que chocaran entre una cultura y otra. No tenía problema alguno para comer toda clase de cosas que incluso podían parecer repugnantes. Lo peor de todo, es que todas las que comía eran preparadas de forma "gourmet". Ya había probado todos los restaurantes donde ofrecían esa clase de comida, por muy costosos que fueran, y en las tres ocasiones en que viajó a China no dudó en acudir al mercado y comer toda la clase de insectos que ofrecía la gastronomía de aquel país.

Había visto comer a Naraku desde cucarachas inyectadas con vino, calamar vivo, sopa de rana, brochetas de escorpión, e incluso, y a pesar del amor que les tenía, tarántulas fritas con tempura. Byakuya aseguraba que en una ocasión Naraku comió pene de serpiente en un costoso restaurante de China, y todas esas cosas las masticaba y tragaba con la misma facilidad con la cual podía comer un trozo de pizza.

Kagura hizo una mueca de asco y sintió que su nariz se saturaba con un imaginario hedor a carne cruda, y sin poder soportarlo envolvió de nuevo el corazón y lo metió a la nevera.

—Naraku y sus comidas rar… —Un sonido rasposo inundó todo el primer piso. Kagura se sobresaltó un poco, sin poder terminar la frase, y cerró lentamente la puerta del refrigerador.

—¿Naraku? —exclamó la joven, asomando la cabeza fuera de la cocina, pero desde ahí sólo podía ver la entrada a la sala, las escaleras, y más lejos, el recibidor y la entrada a la casa, pero no había nadie—. ¿Estás ahí? —insistió, pero no recibió respuesta. El sonido aun se escuchaba y Kagura lo pudo identificar como la televisión. Rodando los ojos salió de la cocina y se metió a la sala del televisor, donde había pasado casi toda la tarde sentada. Tal y como lo supuso, la tele estaba prendida, pero no estaba en ningún canal. La pantalla sólo mostraba la desordenada y constante imagen de la nieve de televisión. Tenía el volumen demasiado alto y todo el sonido de la interferencia inundaba el lugar. La joven buscó nerviosa el control. El elevado sonido del aparato le alteraba los sentidos, y la luz blanca inundando la oscuridad del cuarto la ponía aun más nerviosa. Después de unos momentos de estar buscando, se dio por vencida y prefirió acercarse al aparato y apagarla desde el botón del mismo. Sintió alivio cuando el sonido y la luz desaparecieron.

Ni aun terminó de respirar, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra atravesar el pasillo y pasar frente a la entrada del cuarto. Fue sólo un segundo, pero Kagura volteó hacia la entrada, un poco asustada. Enseguida entrecerró los ojos, confundida, pero después su miedo desapareció, sospechando ya de qué se trataba.

—Muy gracioso, Naraku —exclamó la joven caminando despreocupadamente a la salida. Cuando se asomó por el pasillo, no vio a nadie.

—¿Naraku? ¡Ya déjate de bromas! —gritó parándose en medio del lugar, mientras alguien se acercaba a ella desde atrás.

—Juro que si me haces una broma más le diré a tu madr… —Alguien le tapó la boca y la inmovilizó. Kagura en ese momento sintió como el aire de sus pulmones parecía evaporarse, y la sangre de su cuerpo escapó de todo su torso para correr a sus piernas, y se sintió vacía por unos instantes. Alguien le susurró un "_sssh_" al oído, y entre la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas y la que escapaba de la cocina, pudo ver el brillante reflejo del filo de un cuchillo.

—Cierra la boca, Kagura —susurró Naraku. Kagura comenzó a forcejear, espantada por la visión del cuchillo en manos del joven—. Deja de pelear. —Entonces, la muchacha notó que su primo hablaba en voz muy baja, a propósito, y había cierto dejo de preocupación en su voz. Se detuvo, pensando que había alguna razón de peso para que estuviera haciendo eso. Después, él la soltó y Kagura se alejó de él de inmediato, pero Naraku la agarró del brazo de nuevo, impidiéndole irse.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —le reclamó, pero Naraku abrió los ojos y le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Cállate —le dijo en voz muy baja.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

—Que te calles —repitió Naraku, muy serio—. Creo que alguien entró a la casa. —Al decir eso, pudo notar como enseguida los músculos de Kagura se tensaron y su rostro se deformó ante la repentina angustia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —murmuró, esperando que esta vez sí se tratara de una broma. A Naraku nunca se le debía creer.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo tan serio? —argumentó el joven, ligeramente ofendido. Su mirada convenció a Kagura. Ante la idea, la chica miró hacia atrás, un poco asustada. Jamás había sido víctima de la delincuencia, pero la idea de enfrentarse a ladrones, probablemente armados, no le gustaba nada.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía —sugirió ella, acercándose a él, pero Naraku negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo intenté, pero el teléfono está muerto. Creo que cortaron los cables. —Naraku pudo escuchar la respiración de Kagura cada vez más entrecortada—. ¿Estás asustada? —La chica estaba tan alterada, que no notó el atisbo de malicia en la voz de su primo.

—Claro que estoy asustada —contestó sin pudor—. Tenemos que salir de la casa.

—Yo no me voy. No voy a dejar a estos idiotas dentro de mi casa para que hagan lo que quieran —exclamó Naraku—. Si quieres, tú puedes irte. —Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando seriamente en tomar esa opción, pero debía admitir que tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea. No porque le preocupara lo que pudiera pasarle a Naraku, sino porque no quería parecer una cobarde, y tenía la adrenalina tan disparada, que incluso sentía que podía enfrentarlos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —murmuró señalando el enorme cuchillo en la mano de Naraku.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le contestó, y enseguida la acercó a él. Kagura lo permitió, debido a la situación. Si iban a tener que enfrentar a los ladrones, tenía que permanecer al lado de Naraku, sin contar el hecho de que él podía enfrentarlos más fácilmente. Además, si alguien debía morir al enfrentarse a los intrusos, que mejor fuera Naraku.

—Escucha, Kagura… —le murmuró—. Si entraron sabiendo que hay gente en la casa, es porque no les importa nada. Entraron con la intención de matar si es necesario, y a ti, como eres mujer… bueno, supongo que te imaginarás lo que le hacen a las mujeres antes de matarlas. —Kagura se estremeció ante la idea y sintió el miedo crecer dentro de ella. Se relamió nerviosa los labios.

—¿No quieres eso, verdad?

—Claro que no, idiota.

—Entonces no te separes de mí. Los buscaremos. —Naraku tomó a Kagura del brazo y la acercó a él, mientras comenzaba a caminar a través del largo y oscuro pasillo con cautela, mirando hacia todos lados y con el cuchillo levantado frente a él.

Después de unos segundos, y a pesar de la suma tensión que sentía, Kagura se sintió incomoda y lentamente se soltó de Naraku, aun así, no se separó mucho.

—Cuídame la espalda —le indicó a Kagura, aunque no fue necesario. La chica estaba concentrada mirando con regularidad detrás de ellos. Hasta ahora, no se había escuchado nada; ni pasos, ni personas revolviendo cosas, ni siquiera se escuchaba ruido en la calle. El silencio era sepulcral y más tétrico que cualquier grito o golpe.

—¿Tienes un plan? —Quiso saber Kagura, mientras seguían avanzando a espaldas de Naraku.

—No.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —Naraku la miró por encima del hombro, deteniéndose unos instantes.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Nunca he pasado por esto. —Hizo una pausa—. Si los veo, simplemente los atacaré —recalcó el joven haciéndole ver el cuchillo, mientras se acercaba a la cocina. La luz del lugar comenzó a iluminar cada vez más el camino, y hasta ahora no habían visto ni escuchado nada. Eso sólo logró poner más nerviosa a Kagura. Una vez que entraron a la cocina, la chica, que sintió que iba desmayarse, tuvo que recargarse en la mesa y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Y pensar que la noche apenas comenzaba.

—Hasta ahora, nada —murmuró Naraku, casi con decepción. La joven lo miró de reojo.

—Al fin se te va a cumplir tu fantasía de matar a alguien, ¿verdad? —ironizó, casi con la mente en blanco, como si fuera una reacción natural decir cualquier cosa para enfrentar el estrés de la situación. Naraku se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa a Kagura, gesto que la descolocó un poco. ¿Cómo podía reírse en un momento como ese?

—Supongo —dijo él—. Y tú eres la protagonista. —Sin dejar de lado su media sonrisa, Naraku fue acercándose a Kagura lentamente.

—No es momento para bromas —exclamó, pero Naraku ensanchó su sonrisa y su mirada se ensombreció aun más. Kagura comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin darse cuenta—. Déjame en paz, Naraku. —Él no se detuvo—. De verdad, no es el momento para bromas. Cuando saquemos a los ladrones podrás hacerme todas las bromas que quieras, pero…

—¿Ladrones? ¿Cuáles? —Naraku rió por lo bajo.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Y tú te lo creíste —dijo él, terminando la frase. El rostro de Kagura se endureció.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Lo empujó con fuerza, pero Naraku apenas reaccionó.

—Tal vez no haya ladrones, pero esta noche sí que cumpliré mi fantasía de matar a alguien…—susurró—. A que ahora sí adivinas a quién. —Y sin avisar, acorraló a Kagura contra la mesa. La chica, al hacerse hacia atrás y presa de un repentino pánico, tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Naraku aprovechó para tomarla del cuello con fuerza y apunto el cuchillo hacia su rostro, haciendo que Kagura evitara cualquier tipo de forcejeo. La punta del cuchillo lucía inmensa a un lado de su mejilla.

—Lo único que tenía que hacer era atraerte —le susurró con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos y una sonrisa profundamente maligna en los labios. A Kagura se le heló la sangre al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Suéltame! —Naraku no la escuchó y en lugar de eso, pegó la hoja del cuchillo a su rostro.

—Si te soltara, no podría matarte. —Se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Kagura se dio cuenta en un segundo que todo iba en serio. Naraku jamás había llegado tan lejos con una broma, y jamás le había hecho una broma tan macabra. Era demasiado retorcido incluso para él. Tenía que escapar o realmente la mataría. Y aunque no se tratara de una broma, era demasiado para ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la joven aprovechó el pequeño espacio que tenía para mover una de sus piernas y sin pensarlo, levantó la rodilla, golpeando a Naraku en la entrepierna. El joven soltó un pequeño grito, se dobló ante el intenso dolor y cayó de rodillas, sin poder evitarlo, dejando a Kagura libre. Ella aprovechó ese instante para levantarse y salir corriendo como posesa.

Corrió todo lo largo del pasillo, pasando frente al cuarto de televisión, la sala, y las escaleras hasta el recibidor. El trayecto se le hizo eterno, y escuchó a Naraku gritar su nombre desde la cocina. Eso sólo la obligó a correr aun más rápido y por poco choca contra la puerta. Una vez que estuvo ahí trató de abrirla, pero no tenía llaves, y la maldita puerta sólo podía abrirse por dentro si se tenía la llave.

Aun sabiendo eso, y en medio de su desesperación por escapar, Kagura trató de abrir la puerta, movió hacia todos lados la perilla y la golpeó con toda sus fuerzas, pero todo intento y esfuerzo fue en vano. Para cuando volteó hacia atrás, Naraku ya corría hacia ella con el cuchillo levantando, como un autentico asesino demente, como los de las películas. Kagura quiso pensar que todo seguía siendo una broma que en cualquier momento terminaría, pero su cuerpo no se arriesgó. La joven se agachó un poco cuando vio que Naraku tenía intenciones de bajar el arma contra ella. Y así lo hizo. Dejó caer con toda su fuerza el cuchillo, pero en ese momento Kagura se agachó y el cuchillo fue a clavarse en la madera de la puerta.

Kagura empujó a Naraku para escapar, mientras este trataba de sacar el cuchillo enterrado. Vio como la joven corría hacia la sala. Seguramente no se quedaría ahí, pensó, y tal y como lo supuso, escuchó una puerta cerrarse al fondo de la casa.

Kagura había corrido sin parar hasta llegar a la oficina de su tío. Se metió a toda prisa y cerró la puerta, y como pudo, arrastró una pequeña mesa para bloquear la entrada. Retrocedió, mirando aterrorizada la puerta. No tardó en escuchar golpes contra ella y la perilla moviéndose de un lado a otro. No podía estar pasando, se repetía Kagura una y otra vez, sin creer que Naraku realmente estuviera intentando matarla.

—¡Kagura! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Escuchó gritar a Naraku del otro lado. La joven se estremecía con cada nuevo golpe. Apenas capaz de respirar, se acercó al escritorio de su tío y tomó el teléfono. Tal y como Naraku se lo dijo, estaba muerto. Tuvo ganas de llorar y un nudo en su garganta hizo sentir que su respiración se cortaba de golpe. Sabía que no tenía la fuerza para pelear contra Naraku, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, más alto y más grande, y estaba armado y dispuesto a matarla. Casi cae de rodillas cuando Naraku comenzó a clavar el cuchillo en la madera de la puerta, y poco a poco fue abriendo orificios, mientras saltaban las astillas y el cuchillo se hundía más y más. Kagura gritaba de terror con cada nuevo golpe y cada que veía como el filo del cuchillo penetraba la madera.

La joven trató de buscar una salida antes de que Naraku pudiera asomar la cabeza. Corrió a la ventana, pero además de que estaba cerrada, el enrejado era demasiado estrecho como para que su cuerpo cupiera por los espacios. Estaba atrapada en la habitación.

Naraku finalmente pudo asomar la cabeza en el hueco que había creado a base de cuchilladas, pero no vio a nadie. Seguramente Kagura se había escondido.

Eso era tan "Jack Torrance"… pensó Naraku, muerto de la risa por dentro.

—Kagura… —la llamó, pero su voz sólo hizo eco en la habitación, que de pronto se volvió silenciosa. No esperaba recibir respuesta. Sin pensarlo, Naraku metió el brazo en el hueco y alcanzó la perilla. Logró quitarle el seguro sin problemas y lleno de furia, comenzó a empujar la puerta hasta que tiró al suelo la mesa y penetró en la habitación, creando un enorme escándalo.

Kagura temblaba casi sin control, escondida debajo del escritorio. Podía ver los pies de Naraku caminar con una desesperante lentitud por toda la habitación, buscándola. De vez en cuando la llamaba, con un tono de voz que a Kagura le pareció igual al de un maniaco, sombrío, y ligeramente travieso. Cuando vio como Naraku se acercaba al escritorio y se plantaba justo delante de él, Kagura sintió las imperiosas ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de emitir sonido alguno se obligó a callar, poniendo una mano sobre su boca y mordiendo su propia lengua. La tensión era tanta y el miedo tan intenso, que comenzó a ver todo bajo una capa de agua. En cualquier momento rompería a llorar, y la idea de que iba a morir esa noche no dejaba de martillarle la cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y encontrar una manera de escapar.

—Kagura… sé que estás aquí… —canturreó Naraku—. No hagas tanto drama, sólo quiero destriparte. —La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, esperando lo peor. Después de lo que había visto y como la había perseguido, la manera en cómo abalanzó el cuchillo contra ella, eso no podía ser una broma. Era demasiado excesivo, demasiado real y arriesgado como para ser un juego de mal gusto.

La joven se encogió todo lo que pudo en su lugar cuando vio como Naraku rodeaba el escritorio. Desde el otro lado seguramente iba a verla, sólo la escondía la silla.

—¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? No jugamos a eso desde que éramos niños —dijo de nuevo. Antes de que Kagura pudiera reaccionar, vio a Naraku arrojar la silla que la protegía y agacharse, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia ella tratando de agarrarla. La joven gritó llena de terror. Alcanzó a arañar su brazo y ante el repentino ataque, Naraku retrocedió por unos segundos. Ella se levantó, y sin pensarlo, tomó la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio y la estrelló contra la cabeza de Naraku.

El joven, ante el ataque, chocó contra el enorme librero que estaba detrás de él y Kagura se las arregló para quitarlo de en medio y salir corriendo. Aun ni terminaba de saltar la mesa que ella misma había puesto cuando Naraku se recuperó del golpe y fue tras ella, pero la chica siempre había sido ágil, más ágil y ligera que Naraku, y antes de que este pudiera alcanzarla, ella ya había saltado la mesa y estaba corriendo lejos de ahí. Naraku simplemente pateó la mesa y gritó con ira el nombre de su prima.

No detuvo su carrera ni un sólo segundo. La puerta estaba cerrada y sabía que todas las ventanas de la casa tenían enrejado, menos los balcones. Si lograba llegar a su habitación, podría salir al balcón, bajar por el techo hasta las estructuras de madera que sostenían las enredaderas que rodeaban las paredes de la casa, y bajar hasta el patio, y de ahí correr hasta la entrada y saltar los portones para escapar.

Kagura apenas estaba subiendo la mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchó como Naraku la alcanzaba. No pudiendo superar su rapidez y fuerza, su primo la tomó del tobillo y la hizo caer. Naraku intentó arrastrarla hacia él pero ella se movía y forcejeaba como una posesa.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! —le gritó, intentando golpearlo, pero así como ella luchaba, Naraku también lo hacía para atraparla por completo; el joven jamás se imaginó que Kagura fuera tan fuerte, siempre la vio demasiado delgada, o quizá sólo era el más puro y primitivo instinto de supervivencia. Le encantó eso. Siempre quiso ver a un ser humano actuando como los animales de los documentales que veía. Nada de estúpidas analogías de la competitividad laboral o la jungla de asfalto. Quería ver a uno de ellos escapando, luchando por su vida, y a otro detrás de él, cazándolo. Se sentía como en una especie de carrera de la vida por la muerte, y eso lo inyectó con una adrenalina que jamás sintió, y un placer completamente enfermo y por lo mismo, sublime.

Naraku logró agarrarla con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia él. Entre la lucha, el filo del cuchillo rozó el brazo de Kagura, y aunque el dolor fue intenso, eso hizo reaccionar a la chica con una ira que explotó en ese instante. Tomó a Naraku por uno de sus puntos débiles. Levantó el brazo lastimado y apretó con fuerza un puño contra su cabello. Vio por unos segundos como el rostro de Naraku se deformaba por el dolor, y Kagura estrelló la cabeza de él contra la pared, provocando que este se atontara un poco y disminuyera su fuerza. Para ese entonces Naraku ya tenía un par de hilillos de sangre corriendo por su frente. Aprovechó el brevísimo lapsus de debilidad de su primo, le dio un puñetazo y se soltó, corriendo escaleras arriba, con el mismo objetivo de antes.

Naraku sintió que el mundo dio vueltas por unos segundos y después se recuperó. Jamás pensó que matar a una mujer fuera tan difícil. Siempre vio a las mujeres demasiado frágiles. Tenía que aceptar que había subestimado a Kagura. La chica tenía una voluntad por vivir casi inquebrantable, pero Naraku nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Ya había llegado al segundo piso cuando Naraku comenzó a correr tras ella. Las habitaciones eran muy grandes, por lo tanto, los pasillos que conducían a los distintos cuartos de la casa eran extensos y largos. Kagura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero su ligereza para correr apenas superaba los larguísimos pasos de Naraku y sus ganas de matarla. Cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación, su primo ya le pisaba los talones.

Lo último que vio antes de llegar a su cuarto y cerrar de golpe la puerta, fue a Naraku a un par de metros de distancia, con el cuchillo apuntando al frente, todo acompañado del pesado sonido de sus firmes pasos retumbando por toda la casa. Ella alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, y todavía ni terminaba de respirar cuando vio el cuchillo enterrarse en la puerta y atravesarla. La joven gritó espantada y se apartó. Naraku comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hizo en el despacho de su padre, pero esta vez Kagura no podía darse el lujo de esconderse o ponerle un obstáculo.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta el balcón, abriendo de golpe los ventanales. Se abalanzó tan rápidamente contra el balcón que un poco más y hubiera caído desde el enrejado. La joven no lo pensó ni un segundo. Caer desde esa altura podía fracturarle algo, o simplemente matarla, pero si se quedaba ahí también estaba muerta. Ya no tenía a donde más correr y con el mayor cuidado que pudo, se pasó al otro lado del enrejado y bajó tratando de mantenerse tranquila, esperando que el temblor en su cuerpo no la hiciera dar un paso en falso. Desde afuera, podía escuchar a Naraku gritar su nombre y la fuerza que su voz expulsaba cada que acuchillaba la puerta.

La brisa nocturna era fría y Kagura no estaba vestida para la ocasión, pero estaba tan aterrorizada que no dejaba de sudar y su cuerpo prácticamente estaba hirviendo. Gritar desde ahí que la ayudarán, no tendría caso. El viento era fuerte y nadie la escucharía. Aun temblando, Kagura comenzó a tratar de posicionar los pies en los pequeños espacios de la estructura, intentando atravesar las gruesas enredaderas. Decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo era completamente distinto. Quizá por eso en las películas las chicas siempre terminaban cayéndose.

Antes de que pudiera bajar un poco más, Naraku atravesó la puerta con sus fuertes acuchilladas y la abrió. Corrió hacia el balcón abierto y se encontró con Kagura tratando de bajar desesperadamente.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que hacer eso es muy peligroso? —exclamó Naraku, agachándose entre el enrejado. Kagura levantó la vista en pánico.

—Te ayudaré a bajar —siseó, y cuando ella vio que Naraku tenía intenciones de clavar el cuchillo en su mano, la chica, por puro instinto, se soltó.

Sintió como si el alma se le saliera del cuerpo cuando vio que caía de espaldas directo al suelo. Desde el balcón, Naraku sonreía mientras ella caía. No tardó muchos segundos en aterrizar en el suelo y el fuerte golpe hizo que expulsara todo el aire de sus pulmones. No sentía tanto dolor como ella esperaba, sólo el de la caída. Había aterrizado sobre el pasto y la tierra, y gracias a eso, no se había fracturado nada, pero aun así le costó trabajo recuperarse y poder ponerse en pie, mientras tosía intentando tomar algo de aire.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo, Kagura volteó hacia el palco, pero Naraku ya no estaba ahí. Sintió una oleada de miedo recorrerla cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente saldría por la puerta de la entrada, que no estaba a más de diez metros de ahí. Se obligó a levantarse aunque el dolor del golpe aun persistía y le faltaba tomar más aire, y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el portón.

Detrás de ella, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Naraku salir de la casa y correr hacia ella, con el cuchillo en mano. De pronto a Kagura le pareció que había nacido con él. A pesar del terror, no se detuvo, pero Naraku corría rápido y la alcanzó, tirándola bruscamente al suelo.

—¡Auxilio! —Fue lo único que Kagura atinó a decir ahora que estaba afuera, pero sintió a Naraku sostenerla desde atrás con fuerza, y la hoja del cuchillo rozar su yugular.

—Cállate. Nadie te escucha —le susurró al oído con voz rasposa. La joven dejó de gritar. Sabía que tenía razón y con el cuchillo en su cuello no podía ni siquiera luchar a menos que quisiera morir en ese mismo instante.

—Ahora, guardarás silencio y me obedecerás —siseó Naraku, sosteniendo con fuerza sus dos brazos y obligándola a ponerlos detrás de su espalda—. Esta noche harás todo lo que yo te ordene. Serás mi esclava. —En este punto, Kagura ya no pudo contener el llanto. Varias lágrimas salieron con rapidez de sus ojos al ver que el juego estaba por terminar. Naraku la había atrapado.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió con rencor la chica, aunque su voz temblaba—. ¿Para qué quieres que te obedezca si me vas a matar? —Tomó fuerzas para mirarlo de reojo. Naraku sonrió.

—Porque siempre he querido que me obedezcas, pero eres demasiado rebelde, y odio eso. —Apretó el cuchillo contra su cuello, dándole a entender que ni siquiera intentara resistirse más.

—Ahora levántate, y ni si te ocurra hacer una tontería —le ordenó. Kagura obedeció, sintiendo repugnancia de que estuviera haciendo lo que él le ordenaba, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

—¿Qué piensas hacerme? —Se atrevió a preguntar, con terror de escuchar algo que no quería. Naraku lo pensó un poco, mientras la encaminaba de nuevo a la casa.

—No lo sé. Improvisaré.

—Si hago todo lo que me pides, ¿no me matarás? —La joven apenas sentía que podía posicionar los pies sobre el camino de piedra que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa, casa que a Kagura ya la parecía algo más parecido a una casa de terror.

—No te garantizo nada.

Aun amenazándola y con el cuchillo contra su cuello, obligó a Kagura a subir las escaleras. La joven no tenía oportunidad de defenderse. Naraku había puesto sus brazos detrás de ella y la sostenía por ambas muñecas, y cualquier movimiento en falso haría que la hoja del cuchillo le desgarrara la yugular. Podía sentir su pulso chocar contra ella, y con cada latido de su corazón sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero los rastros de las lágrimas seguían húmedas en sus mejillas.

Jamás imaginó que Naraku llegaría a ese punto. Siempre supo que había algo mal en él, pero nunca creyó que se fuera a desquitar de esa manera con ella. Ya bastante era lo que le hacía, molestándola hasta el hartazgo y prácticamente arruinándole la vida. Sus tíos se tomaban eso como un juego entre primos, y ambos estaban muy lejos de la retorcida relación entre ellos, además, todos sabían que Naraku era el preferido por ambos. Era el mayor de todos, estudiaba leyes, tal y como su padre había querido, y había aprendido todas las mañas del mismo. Y él lo disfrutaba. Le sacaba todo el provecho que quería y podía, pero, ¿un psicópata? Definitivamente Kikyou había hecho que Naraku perdiera la poca cordura y consciencia que le quedaba, pensó.

Si un día Kagura se llegaba a encontrar una noticia de que habían atrapado a Naraku con varios cargos de homicidio, la verdad no le sorprendería, a pesar de que siempre creyó que Naraku era de los que no les gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿Pero ella, su primera víctima? Más esperaba que le hiciera algo así a Kikyou. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera ser ella, y se sintió tonta por no haberlo hecho. Sólo unas horas atrás el mismo Naraku le había confesado sus tendencias homicidas, y prácticamente la había amenazado de muerte. Ella todo se lo tomó a broma, como una simple treta para asustarla o molestarla. Él siempre hacía lo mismo, ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que hablaba enserio? ¿Qué era ella a quién él había pensado matar?

Miles de ideas le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era la duda que la estaba carcomiendo y haciéndola sentir con la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Podía ordenarle lo que quisiera y hacerle lo que quisiera. La tenía completamente a su merced. ¿Qué tenía planeado para ella? Podía mutilarla si quería, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al imaginar el dolor que podía experimentar en manos de su desequilibrado primo. Podía atravesar ese enorme cuchillo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin problemas y estaba segura que no mostraría el más mínimo atisbo de empatía. Podía incluso violarla como quisiera y cuanto quisiera. De Naraku, y ante lo que acababa de vivir, podía esperar cualquier acción retorcida.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de él y Byakuya. Naraku la hizo entrar y ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Lentamente la condujo hasta su cama y la arrojó bruscamente contra el colchón. Kagura hizo ademán de querer escapar, pero Naraku apuntó el cuchillo contra ella, deteniendo su intento. Con la mirada le dijo que si intentaba cualquier cosa, le clavaría ese enorme cuchillo en el abdomen.

Al ver que Kagura aun seguía rebelándose, no tuvo opción. Se puso sobre ella y la inmovilizó. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado, pero fuera del alcance de su prima, y tomó uno de sus brazos con rapidez. Así mismo, Naraku alcanzó algunos pedazos de soga con los cuales comenzó a atar sus muñecas contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Eres un maldito —espetó con furia la joven, mientras Naraku le ataba el otro brazo—. Ya tenías todo preparado. —Lo vio sonreír con cierta picardía.

—Te dije que ya tenía un plan para matar a mi primera víctima —le recordó él. La joven se sonrió, a pesar de la situación. Naraku bajó la mirada hacia ella, contrariado por el gesto.

—Con tantos destrozos que hiciste por la casa, sabrán que fuiste tú —le dijo, pero él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación, mientras se quitaba de encima de Kagura y se paraba a un lado de la cama.

—Admito que eso no lo tenía planeado. No pensé que fueras a luchar tanto. Pero me las arreglaré —aseguró como si fuera cualquier cosa, y se dedicó a mirarla, notando entonces sus ojos enrojecidos. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta sus orejas, humedeciéndole un poco el cabello. Kagura no pudo evitarlo, de alguna forma toda la tensión y el horror acumulado estaba explotando dentro de ella y manifestándose en forma de lágrimas.

Naraku la miró con curiosidad, tomando de nuevo el cuchillo. Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella y Kagura le sostuvo la mirada. Naraku jamás la había visto tan enojada y a la vez tan asustada.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó, como si realmente no entendiera el por qué. Kagura en ese momento pensó que su primo era un verdadero monstruo, y al pensar de nuevo en que estaba a su merced, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla sarcástica, en medio de un gimoteo. Naraku le sonrió casi con dulzura. La visión de Kagura atada a su cama, completamente indefensa, le causó unas placenteras cosquillas en el pecho y una sensación de emoción como nunca había sentido.

Mientras Kagura seguía sollozando, su primo pasó la vista por el cuerpo de la joven. La miraba con una lujuria extraña, no exactamente sexual, sino enferma y morbosa. Su pecho se elevaba y subía bruscamente ante la respiración y los gimoteos entrecortados de la joven. Las puntas de los huesos de la cadera sobresalían un poco debajo de su plano vientre, y más abajo, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, temblando sin control, al igual que sus brazos atados.

Naraku comenzó a pasar la punta del cuchillo por las clavículas de Kagura, muy lentamente, apenas rozando la piel. Una serie de escalofríos la invadieron cuando el filo helado pasó sobre su piel, sin lastimarla. Naraku observaba con curiosa malicia cada gesto del cuerpo de Kagura. El miedo y la angustia en su máximo esplendor. Entendía el por qué los asesinos tenían esa fuerte necesidad de matar. Naraku pensó que nunca había hecho algo tan emocionante en toda su vida.

—¿Cómo te mataré? —murmuró divertido, mirándola, mientras pasaba rozando el cuchillo entre los pechos de la muchacha hasta su vientre.

—¡No lo hagas! —suplicó ella, explotando. En cualquier otra ocasión habría sido humillante para ella, jamás le había rogado a Naraku, pero esta vez todo orgullo o vergüenza desapareció ante la inminente idea de morir, probablemente de manera brutal. Naraku pasó la punta del cuchillo alrededor del ombligo de Kagura varias veces. La joven se estremeció aun más.

—¡Naraku, por favor! —pidió una vez más, dulcificando la voz, esperando que eso ablandara a Naraku, pero este parecía no escucharla—. Haré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me hagas nada. —Su voz se desvanecía al tiempo que trataba de levantar la cabeza. Naraku finalmente la miró.

—Puedo hacerlo de muchas formas —dijo mientras se levantaba lleno de emoción, casi de un salto—. Pasan tantas ideas por mi cabeza. —Rodeó lentamente la cama, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Kagura tenía el rostro deformado por la angustia y un constante vacío en el estomago, mientras seguía a su primo con la mirada.

Naraku volvió a agacharse a un lado de la cama y posó el cuchillo en el cuello de Kagura. Notó que estaba pálida.

—Puedo degollarte, y después cortar tu cuerpo en pedacitos en la bañera —sugirió, pasando apenas por encima el cuchillo en el cuello de su prima, como meditando cuál era la forma más rápida de degollarla. En este punto, Kagura intentó luchar contra las sogas que sostenían sus muñecas, pero sólo logró irritarse la piel.

—O también puedo abrirte en canal, como un animal en matadero. —Bajó el cuchillo hasta posarlo en el espacio entre sus senos—. O también, si me las arreglo, puedo destriparte sin matarte.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No te atrevas! —explotó Kagura, moviendo sus brazos con más violencia—. ¡Te atraparan y te condenaran a la horca, hijo de perra! —gritó, aunque al final su voz se quebró, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Jamás pensó que su vida terminaría de una forma tan grotesca y brutal, y la idea la aterrorizaba.

—¿Te parece muy grotesco? —Naraku esbozó una sonrisa maligna, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. A mí también, demasiada sangre; es muy como en las películas de terror —dijo, pero enseguida su rostro se iluminó ante una idea brillante y mucho más macabra que las demás. Se alejó de Kagura de un salto y meneó frente a él el cuchillo, emocionado como un pequeño niño.

—¡Tengo una idea genial! —exclamó—. Puedo matarte, y después cortar tu carne, y recibir a mis padres y a Byakuya mañana, con una comida _especial _—enfatizó sus últimas palabras. Kagura abrió los ojos como platos al notar a qué se refería. Tenía que estar bromeando.

—Sabes que me gusta probar cosas nuevas y exóticas, he comido de todo… —Se agachó de nuevo y canturreó en el oído de Kagura— pero nunca he intentado el canibalismo. Me pregunto qué sabor tiene la carne humana.

Kagura intentó alejar su cabeza de él, pero le fue imposible. Estaba agotada, sus músculos estaban tan tensos que sentía que se iban a desgarrar, y estaba asustada como jamás lo había estado en su vida. De pronto, Naraku pareció recapacitar.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Eso es muy de Hannibal Lecter. No me imagino con un bozal.

Kagura torció la boca, ahora llorando sin parar. Sentía ganas de gritar, y a la vez se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Maldijo el no haber muerto en el momento en el que cayó desde el balcón. ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir eso? ¿Por qué no pudo morir antes, en lugar de morir en manos de los macabros métodos de su demente primo? Aun así, deseaba vivir. Deseaba salir de eso ilesa, completa. Tenía que hacer algo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Naraku quisiera, pero no quería que la lastimara.

—Naraku… por favor —rogó—. No lo hagas, te lo suplico. —El aludido la miró con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente molesto. Sin avisar, se abalanzo sobre su prima y le puso el cuchillo en la mejilla, apretando el filo contra la piel, sin cortarla. Kagura gimoteó un poco, espantada por el repentino gesto. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el cuchillo.

—Dame una razón para no matarte —exclamó Naraku apretando más el cuchillo contra su rostro. Kagura tuvo que juntar fuerzas para poder hablar, además de intentar aclarar su cabeza para poder articular palabra alguna. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una razón válida.

—Porque… te meterían a la cárcel, y te condenarían a la pena de muerte. —Naraku soltó una fría risotada al escuchar eso.

—Por favor, Kagura, no seas ingenua… mi padre es político. Si se enteran de lo que hice, ¿sabes qué pasaría? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja—. No va a arruinar su carrera por mí. Esconderá todo, sobornará a todo el que sea necesario para evitar un escándalo. Imagínate, el hijo de un político, ¿un asesino? ¡Jamás! —Pareció pensarlo un poco—. Y si te preguntas por mi madre, bueno, ella seguramente se terminaría suicidando, preguntándose en qué se equivocó. Yo no tengo problemas con eso —afirmó con una indiferencia que le heló la sangre a Kagura, a pesar de que estaba sudando.

—Somos primos, crecimos juntos —insistió, pero Naraku volvió a reír.

—Y como nos queremos tanto… —murmuró con voz sombría, enfatizando el sarcasmo—. Siempre nos hemos llevado mal, tú siempre me has odiado y yo a ti. ¿Por qué no habría de matarte? —Un par de lagrimas más salieron de los ojos de Kagura; se le habían acabado las ideas y las razones como para convencer a Naraku de que lo que hacía era algo demasiado enfermo y retorcido hasta para él, aunque ya sabía de antemano que no escucharía razones. No había hecho todo eso para nada, y en esos momentos sólo estaba jugando con ella, como un niño jugando con su comida.

—Necesitas ayuda —susurró desesperada, imaginando la peor reacción de su primo. Este frunció el ceño y la miró iracundo.

—Yo no necesito ayuda. Yo lo único que necesito es matarte. —Se puso sobre ella de nuevo. Sin avisar, con su puño estrujó la blusa de Kagura y con el cuchillo desgarró la tela. En un segundo el torso de Kagura quedó expuesto y la fría sensación de vulnerabilidad en su piel desnuda le causó unos escalofríos parecidos a calambres, haciéndola soltar un par de gritillos.

Naraku pasó sus ojos ante la escena frente a él. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo había una lámpara en el escritorio que iluminaba con una luz amarillenta a ambos, dándole un brillo especial a la piel de Kagura. Su estrecha cintura y la pequeña espalda, coronados por los delgados brazos de Kagura estirados y atados al respaldo de la cama, eran como todas sus fantasías cumplidas. Su rostro empalidecido por la angustia era todo un espectáculo para él. Se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo que siempre quiso; quebrar esa voluntad que tenía Kagura, rebajar su fuerte carácter a unas lágrimas y unos gimoteos, tenerla completamente a su merced como a una esclava. Los senos de Kagura, con la suave y tersa piel apenas iluminada y cubiertos aun por el sostén negro, lo regresaron a todas las fantasías que alguna vez tuvo con ella.

Podía hacerle lo que quisiera, y ella no podía hacer nada. Muchas veces se imaginó a Kagura liándose con él, y cayó en la cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces los escenarios que imaginaba eran más elaborados de lo que él creía. Kagura era muy guapa, y tenía años viviendo con ese latente y oculto deseo hacia ella, pero sin prestarle la mayor atención, sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a algo más. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era incesto? Esas cosas realmente no le preocupaban, su nula moral le daba una libertad de la que pocos gozaban. Las consideraba simples fantasías, después de todo él era hombre y ella una mujer. La había imaginado acostándose con él de todas las formas, a veces por gusto, y a veces, por la fuerza, pero todas le gustaban. Después de espiarla tantas veces, ya conocía cómo era su cuerpo, pero siempre tuvo esa pequeña tentación latente de tocarlo tal y como lo hacía en los escenarios que imaginaba.

Naraku sonrió y dobló su cuerpo hacia ella, apretando su pecho contra los senos su prima.

—O podría hacerlo como en la vieja escuela —susurró Naraku, acercando su rostro al de Kagura—. Podría violarte y después matarte. —Al decir eso, sacó su lengua y lamió con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro la mejilla de Kagura, saboreando la sal de las lágrimas ya secas. La chica hizo una mueca de repulsión ante la idea. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Ahora no sólo quería matarla, quería ultrajarla y hacerla morir de la peor y más indigna forma.

Naraku se levantó de nuevo y se quedó sentado sobre ella, mirando con curiosidad la mueca de asco en el rostro de Kagura. Al parecer ella no compartía su indiferencia al incesto, ¿o sería porque lo detestaba? Ella tampoco era muy moralista.

—Me pregunto… ¿eres virgen?

—¡Me das asco! ¡Si me vas a matar, hazlo, pero ni creas que pienso satisfacer tu repugnante lujuria! ¡Maldito seas! —Naraku fingió sorpresa ante la repentina explosión de ira.

—Supongo que sí lo eres —murmuró esbozando una viciosa sonrisa. Enseguida, agarró con fuerza ambos muslos de Kagura y de un movimiento la obligó a abrir las piernas, posicionándose en medio de ellas. Kagura miró paralizada lo que su primo estaba haciendo. Realmente iba a violarla.

—Nadie quiere morir virgen, ¿verdad? —espetó Naraku, rozando su entrepierna contra la de ella, como si la estuviera penetrando. Kagura se retorció de asco ante la sensación y movió sus brazos violentamente. Sus muñecas ya estaban rojas, pero no le importó. Tenía la vana esperanza de poder soltarse. Naraku, al ver eso, comenzó a mover con lentitud el centro de su cuerpo contra el de Kagura, levantándola un poco tomándola de la cadera.

Sintió una extraña oleada de cosquillas mientras hacía eso, pero no tuvo una erección ni indicios de excitación física. _No era el momento_, a pesar de las apariencias. Por su parte, el asco de Kagura se incrementó mientras sentía a Naraku contra ella, con la barrera de la ropa en medio de ellos. Imaginarse a Naraku violándola la paralizó.

Realmente estaba emocionado, y poseído por una excitación que ni siquiera era sexual. Iba más allá de eso. Matar a alguien lo hacía sentirse como si fuera superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera pisado la tierra alguna vez. Tener a Kagura así, amenazándola de todas las formas posible, lo hacía tener una sensación de dominio y poder que seguramente sólo los dioses experimentaban. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué lo detenía? Podía hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana, tenía todo el poder que siempre quiso sobre ella, y le gustaba mucho. Kagura era de las pocas personas a las que no podía inspirarles el suficiente miedo, pero ahora lo estaba logrando.

—¿Te excita esto? —murmuró de pronto Kagura, con repulsión, clavando su mirada en la de Naraku, haciéndolo detenerse—. Porque no tiene caso. No soy virgen. —Su primo alzó ambas cejas, picado ahora por la curiosidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con quién fue? No tiene mucho caso que guardes el secreto. —Kagura no pudo pensar, contestó de manera casi automática, esperando que satisfacer la curiosidad de Naraku fuera suficiente.

—Con Bankotsu —sollozó la joven. Naraku torció la boca, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. ¡Qué ironía! Y ella tanto que aseguraba que Bankotsu no le gustaba, aunque él siempre notó cierta química entre ambos. Lo cierto, es que le hubiera dado coraje que se tratara del idiota de Sesshoumaru.

—La verdad, no me importa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y dicho esto, volvió a inclinarse hacia Kagura y la besó con brusquedad. Ella gimió con asco, pero sus reclamos y cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca quedó enmudecido mientras Naraku movía sus labios sobre los de ella, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza, asqueada por ese beso, tratando de mantener la boca lo más rígida posible. Tal vez no iba a hacer nada más, pero Naraku quería aprovechar la oportunidad de probarla, no tendría otra jamás. Los labios de Kagura solían verse suaves y ligeramente carnosos, pero su boca ahora estaba seca y sentía la fuerza que oponían contra él. Kagura se empeñaba en mantener la boca cerrada, y en sí, Naraku no lo estaba disfrutando tanto. No era lo mismo si ella se oponía tanto.

Fue un beso muy breve, y entonces él se separó de ella, mirándola con cierta decepción. El rostro de asco de Kagura era aun más intenso, y mientras ella torcía la boca, Naraku sonreía, para después soltarle con burla:

—Besas muy mal.

—¡Me das asco! —le dijo furiosa, con ganas de tomar ácido, pero Naraku rió por lo bajo. Después, el joven pasó sus manos a la cintura de Kagura, mirando detenidamente el torso de ella, pensando algún método que lo convenciera. La piel de Kagura era tan suave, y era tan joven y tan similar a él. No quería matarla de una forma tan… rudimentaria, y era su primera víctima. Quería algo especial, y a la vez drástico. Meterle un poco de drama y teatralidad tampoco estaría mal. Tanto ella como él siempre fueron un poco exagerados.

—Está bien, Kagura. No te voy a hacer nada. Cumpliré tu último deseo… —aseguró, pero dejando lugar a la duda rozando con sus dedos el espacio entre los pechos de Kagura. Ella gimió, presa del asco y el miedo, aun luchando contra las sogas, sintiendo el tibio tacto de los dedos de Naraku contra su piel. A su vez, Naraku sintió el potente latido del corazón de Kagura, que se agolpaba nervioso contra el pecho de la joven. Se sintió intrigado por ese detalle, y sin decir nada, posó su oído en el esternón. Pudo escuchar mejor el latido del corazón de su prima, mientras ella trataba de levantar la cabeza, un poco confundida por la acción.

No quería ni imaginar lo que Naraku estaba pensando, o el por qué hacía eso.

—Ya sé lo que voy a hacer —murmuró el joven, levantando muy lentamente la cabeza. También levantó el brazo derecho y acercó el cuchillo al pecho de Kagura. Comenzó a recorrer el filo sobre la curvatura de sus senos, sin lastimarla, y después se detuvo en el centro de su pecho, un poco inclinado a la izquierda.

—Tendrás el honor de ser mi primera víctima… —dijo como en medio de un trance, concentrado en la visión del punto donde había posado el cuchillo—. Te clavaré este cuchillo aquí… —siseó, moviendo el arma verticalmente, de modo que el afilado pico apuntó al lugar indicado.

—Y luego te sacaré el corazón —sentenció Naraku, levantando la vista a Kagura, quien a su vez agrandó los ojos de manera descomunal, mirando impactada el cuchillo apuntando hacia ella, casi en el centro de su pecho, apenas donde comenzaba a elevarse la curva de su seno izquierdo.

—Sí… me gusta la idea de sacarte el corazón —se afirmó Naraku, enderezándose por completo aun encima de Kagura. Su mirada dejó de ser morbosa, retorcida o maliciosa, simplemente se tornó a una seriedad imponente, como si gozara de una especie de poder superior que sólo él podía controlar. Su mirada se oscureció, como si quisiera mantener aquella sensación de poder en secreto, reservándola sólo para él mismo.

—No, no, Naraku… —gimió Kagura, paralizada,observando como Naraku levantaba el brazo derecho, sosteniendo con firmeza el cuchillo, que apuntaba hacia ella. Los movimientos de Naraku eran casi ensayados, como formales, tan lentos que parecía querer grabar en su memoria cada segundo del momento culminante. Kagura supo que en unos segundos todo acabaría, que probablemente sentiría un dolor inmenso y que sentiría como se desangraba hasta morir, pero nunca le pasó la idea de la resignación por la cabeza, simplemente su miedo se incrementó más y más hasta hacerla marearse. Todo a su alrededor pareció distorsionarse cuando Naraku tuvo en alto el cuchillo y este sobresalió con su plateado reflejo en la ligera oscuridad de la habitación. Las cosas y los muebles alrededor de ellos se volvieron enormes, el piso y la cama parecían moverse impulsados por una fuerza imaginaria y ondear entre sí, movidos por una ilusión óptica. Kagura pensó que se desmayaría en ese instante cuando su visión se tornó gris, como nubes danzantes a la orilla de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, y en medio de todo eso, estaba Naraku, sosteniendo el cuchillo, pero no perdió la consciencia, su cuerpo parecía negarse a darle un descanso y una escapatoria rápida a todo aquello; su mente exigía saber qué iba a suceder aunque se quebrara en la angustia y la tensión, y junto a su voluntad de vivir, crecía el miedo a perder la misma vida.

Naraku entreabrió la boca, tomando aire por unos segundos, fue el único indicio de que iba a hacer lo que dijo.

—¡No! —aulló Kagura cuando Naraku bajó con rapidez el brazo, como un rayo bajando del cielo. El tenue reflejo de la hoja plateada, a los ojos de Kagura, se transformó en una especie de rayo mortal, directo hacia ella. Unas milésimas de segundo después, la chica ladeó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, negándose a ver lo que sucedería y esperando ya el inevitable dolor.

El cuchillo bajó frente a la rapidez del brazo de Naraku y la firmeza con la cual su mano lo sostenía. La punta del arma apenas rozó la piel de Kagura, formando un pequeño y diminuto abismo en el lugar donde la punta se estaba clavando, pero no atravesó nada. Kagura se quedó en su posición unos instantes, pensando que el momento se estaba volviendo demasiado eterno como para soportarlo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba lastimada.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, preguntándose si ya estaba muerta o si se había desmayado finalmente. Naraku seguía ahí sobre ella, sosteniendo el cuchillo, y con la cabeza baja. El fleco le tapaba los ojos y el abundante y alborotado cabello le caía por los lados, rozando el cuerpo de Kagura con las delgadas y suaves puntas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntó la chica. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

Para toda respuesta, él comenzó a reír. Primero fue una risa tranquila, serena, y poco a poco Naraku fue irguiéndose a la vez que su risa se descontrolaba cada vez más. Kagura lo miró contrariada, preguntándose si su primo sólo estaba jugando con ella antes de matarla, completamente segura de que en cualquier momento y sin avisar, finalmente le clavaría ese cuchillo en el corazón.

Pero su primo siguió riendo y parecía no ser capaz de detenerse. Tuvo que sostenerse en la cama para poder controlarse un poco, pero se reía con tanta fuerza que su equilibrio era cuestionable y el temblor en su cuerpo amenazaba con hacerlo caer. De pronto, alguien irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo una entrada triunfal.

—¡Ya no llores, Kagura! —exclamó Byakuya entre risas—. ¡Es una broma!

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! —gritó Naraku estallando en risas, tanto que su mano resbaló de la orilla de la cama y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Byakuya se carcajeó al verlo caer y aunque Naraku estaba ya tirado, no podía parar de reír. Kagura jamás había escuchado reír a Naraku con tanto gozo.

La muchacha respiró entrecortadamente, aun intentando procesar la información y sin poder aclarar su cabeza, profundamente confundida y aun asustada. Frente a ella, Byakuya se agarraba el estomago y se doblaba de la risa, y Naraku lo acompañaba, tirado en el suelo, pataleando un poco y con una mano sobre el vientre.

Todo había sido una puta broma.

—¡Suéltenme! —exigió Kagura, retorciéndose violentamente—. ¡Hijos de perra, malditos bastardos! ¡Suéltenme! —A Byakuya y Naraku les tomó unos momentos más recuperarse, ignorando por completo a Kagura, mientras esta pataleaba y luchaba contra las sogas, gritando mil y un insultos más para sus primos.

¿Cómo podían tener la mente tan retorcida? ¿Cómo habían concebido la cruel idea de jugarle una broma tan macabra? Hacerla creer que Naraku quería matarla había sobrepasado cualquier línea de las bromas que se hacían entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza, par de imbéciles?! ¡¿Mierda?! —gritó iracunda, mientras Naraku se levantaba con mucho trabajo, aun riendo un poco.

—La verdad, no sé si sea buena idea soltarte estando tan alterada —ironizó Byakuya, y después miró a Naraku, conteniendo la risa—. No nos vayas a matar. —Ambos estallaron de nuevo entre sonoras carcajadas, mientras Kagura los observaba indignada, exigiendo aun que la desamarraran.

—Todo era puro teatro, Kagura. —Naraku se paró a un lado de su prima—. ¿Crees que te podría matar siendo mi prima favorita?

—¡Cállate, estúpido imbécil!

—Ya, Naraku. No seas cruel y suéltala de una vez —pidió Byakuya, sin poder quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Naraku, sonriendo también, uso el mismo cuchillo con el cual se la pasó amenazando a Kagura y con él rompió las sogas. La chica enseguida se sentó en la cama, aun sufriendo los estragos de sus escalofríos.

—Son unos enfermos —escupió con impotencia, mirando a ambos mientras se sobaba una de sus magulladas muñecas. Impulsada por la furia de aquella cruel burla y del horrible momento que la habían hecho pasar, como si finalmente todo dentro de ella explotara, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a Byakuya, y tan rápidamente como Naraku bajó el cuchillo cuando fingió que iba a matarla, asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su primo menor. El golpe fue tan potente, que Byakuya cayó al suelo, completamente noqueado.

El chico gimió un ligero "_auch_", mientras se sobaba la mandíbula.

—Está bien, me lo merecía —admitió Byakuya, adolorido. Sin hacerle caso, Kagura después miró a Naraku y se le acercó a grandes zancadas.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió, pero ella hizo caso omiso, y sin que pudiera reaccionar, la joven abrió su mano, y con firmeza la levantó directo contra el rostro de Naraku. El agudo golpe de la bofetada hizo que Byakuya cerrara un ojo, mientras el rostro de Naraku se ladeaba por completo de manera escandalosa, al tiempo que el cabello le caía en la cara. De inmediato, la cachetada comenzó a arderle en la piel.

Kagura gruñó furiosa y empujó a Naraku para quitarlo de su camino, y salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a la suya. Ambos jóvenes pudieron escuchar como la chica cerraba de golpe la puerta, y hubieran jurado que vieron las paredes temblar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Naraku y Byakuya se miraron.

—No sabía que Kagura tuviera la mano tan pesada —ironizó el menor mientras se levantaba. A su vez, Naraku se masajeó la mejilla golpeada. Su hermano menor pudo ver que la tenía ligeramente roja.

—Fue genial —concluyó Naraku sonriendo, y Byakuya soltó una carcajada. Les costó un mes preparar esa broma. Tuvieron que ver la agenda de sus padres para saber en qué fecha exacta saldrían el suficiente tiempo para poder hacer todo eso y aun tener tiempo de arreglar los destrozos que podía causar el macabro espectáculo. Byakuya fingió salir de fiesta con Jakotsu y Bankotsu, y el hecho de que Kanna estuviera de campamento les ponía las cosas sobre bandeja de plata.

La idea había sido de Naraku. Le dijo a Byakuya, no mucho tiempo atrás, qué se sentiría matar a alguien. Byakuya le sugirió que podía probarlo, y a su vez, él le comentó a Naraku su curiosidad con respecto a ver una película snuff. Con la idea de rozar los limites y ver qué se sentía, entre los dos se encargaron de hacerle creer a Kagura que Naraku se había vuelto loco y que estaba intentando matarla. Sabían que sería difícil que lo creyera al principio, acostumbrada a las constantes bromas de sus dos primos, pero si Naraku se esforzaba en su papel, las cosas saldrían creíbles y bien. El hecho de que Naraku no tuviera reparos en destrozar un poco la casa y llevar todo eso hasta la orilla de sus propias fronteras, fue lo esencial para engañarla.

—¡Joder, y qué actuación la tuya! —lo halagó Byakuya mientras se sentaba en su cama. Naraku agarró la silla de su escritorio y se sentó a un par de metros de su hermano. Byakuya había observado todo cómodamente desde la habitación de huéspedes, por medio de una pequeña televisión y unos audífonos, todo conectado a una discreta red de cámaras que habían instalado por toda la casa; por eso se habían tardado tanto en preparar la broma. Entre los dos tuvieron que conseguir las cámaras –aunque esa era la ventaja del dinero- e instalarlas cuando nadie estuviera en casa. Sinceramente, Byakuya jamás vio una actuación de Naraku tan sublime y convincente.

—Diablos, de verdad te metiste en tu papel —prosiguió el chico, casi sin creerlo. Se había pasado todo el rato esperando que Naraku lo arruinara con alguna distraída risa, pero el joven de verdad parecía haberse creído su papel de homicida; incluso Byakuya se asustó en algunos momentos y llegó a pensar que las cosas estaban pasándose de la raya.

—Cuando bajaste el cuchillo, he de admitir que me asusté un poco. Pensé: ¿qué diablos vamos a hacer con el cadáver si se te pasaba la mano? Naraku, eso no estaba en el plan —comentó el joven. En medio de su emoción hizo una pausa para tomar aire y sobarse la mandíbula de nuevo.

—Aunque he de admitir que… creo que te sobrepasaste un poco. Eso de querer violarla y todo… fue bastante obsceno. ¡Hasta la besaste, pervertido! Pero excelente actuación.

Naraku bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco, con algo parecido a una burlona nostalgia, como de algo de lo que apenas se daba cuenta. Byakuya tenía razón, se le había pasado la mano, pero no porque estuviera improvisando o porque estuviera nervioso. A partir del primer momento en que atacó a Kagura, Naraku olvidó por completo que todo era una broma.

No por nada le había salido tan bien.

—¿Y quién te dijo que estaba actuando? —sentenció Naraku con un tono profundo y serio. La sonrisa de Byakuya desapareció. Sabía cuando Naraku decía la verdad y cuando mentía. El chico entreabrió un poco la boca, impactado, rebobinando todo lo que había visto a través de las cámaras. Lo que él pensó que era una broma, había sido verdad. Le impactó un poco darse cuenta de eso y conocer los alcances de Naraku, aunque tampoco le sorprendía.

Por poco y veía una película snuff y en vivo, pensó Byakuya, pero la viciosa curiosidad de ambos quedó satisfecha, al menos, eso creyó Byakuya.

* * *

Los tíos de Kagura llegaron en la tarde a casa. Para ese entonces, Naraku y Byakuya ya habían llamado a una mueblería para sustituir las puertas que se destrozaron y la lámpara que Kagura rompió en la cabeza de Naraku, y todo lucía como si nada hubiera pasado. Byakuya se ofreció a curar la herida que tenía Kagura en el brazo, pero la chica lo corrió de su habitación a gritos. Se quedó enclaustrada todo el día hasta que sus tíos llegaron y la obligaron a bajar, casi a la hora de la cena, pero la muchacha bajó con semblante tenso.

—Kagura, ¿no vas a comer? —preguntó la madre de Naraku con dulzura, observando a la chica, quien no había probado bocado, además, le mandaba unas miradas fulminantes a sus dos primos.

—No tengo hambre —contestó ella de manera seca. La mujer miró a sus dos hijos, quienes se hicieron los desentendidos, y entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que algo le habían hecho.

—No me digas que este par de tontos te hicieron alguna broma. —Quiso saber el padre de los dos muchachos, tomando un sorbo de té.

—Nada de eso, papá —se apresuró a contestar Naraku con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Byakuya miró de reojo a Naraku, un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera revelar. Kagura levantó su penetrante mirada hacia él y sus dos padres lo miraron también.

—Lo que sucede, es que ayer pasaron una maratón de películas de terror, de asesinos seriales y todas esas cosas. —Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida con serenidad—. Kagura y yo la vimos, a pesar de que le dije que no las viera. —Miró a su prima—. La cosa es que Kagura quedó tan asustada, que me despertó en la noche gritando y con pesadillas. Estaba tan alterada que tuve que consolarla y dormir con ella.

Kagura se imaginó perdiendo el control. La ira que sintió al escuchar decir a Naraku semejante cuento la obligó a fantasear arreglando las cosas con él como debía de ser, y regresándosela con la misma moneda. Se imaginó gritando al son de guerra, tomando el cuchillo –aunque fuera el de la mantequilla- para abalanzarse sobre la mesa y después sobre su primo, y clavarle el cuchillo en uno de esos oscuros ojos que la miraban con esa malicia disfrazada de súbita generosidad.

La madre de Naraku, quien tenía un enorme parecido con su hijo, desde el color de ojos hasta el cabello, miró al muchacho con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo maternal.

—¡Qué buen muchacho eres! —le dijo la mujer con dulzura, extendiendo su mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo y revolviéndole el cabello.

—¡Mamá, no hagas eso! —se quejó Naraku, poniendo cara de fastidio y haciendo ademán de alejarse. Byakuya contenía la risa viendo a su hermano hacerse el macho, y Kagura aguantaba el coraje. Le hubiera gustado decir en ese momento lo que sus primos le habían hecho, develar ante sus tíos la clase de hijos de mente retorcida que tenían, especialmente Naraku; acusarlo de haberle causado la herida que tenía en el brazo (y que en ese momento ocultaba con una blusa de manga larga) y decir cómo Naraku la había tocado, diciéndole que iba a ultrajarla, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que eso no le traería más que represalias y un disgusto con sus tíos, que además de todo, tenían a Naraku como al favorito de la familia. Jamás le creerían. Naraku se encargaba de mantenerlos bien engañados con sus excelentes calificaciones y su encantadora sonrisa.

Kagura pidió retirarse, alegando que se sentía mal. Si lo pensaba bien, Naraku seguía teniendo el mismo control sobre ella, tal y como lo había tenido durante su morbosa broma. Naraku podía hacerle lo que quisiera, y a ella nadie la escucharía, ni le creerían. Sintió más terror que nunca.

* * *

Un rato después los padres de Naraku volvieron a salir a otro evento. Byakuya también salió, a escondidas, por supuesto, y se fue de juerga con Jakotsu y Bankotsu. Kagura se quedó sola con Naraku en la casa, pero la joven no volvió a salir de su habitación una vez que regresó después de la hora de la comida. No quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos toparse con Naraku. Todavía se sentía perturbada por lo que había pasado anoche. Sentía como si todo hubiera sido real y de pronto despertara de una pesadilla que no terminaba de convencerla de que sólo había sido una ilusión, y es que Naraku había estado demasiado… perfecto en su papel de asesino, por decirlo de alguna manera. No por nada había logrado engañarla con tanto éxito.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, y tampoco tenía ganas, Kagura se acostó en su cama y decidió dormir temprano. Esa noche no bajaría a comer nada, no quería salir, sólo quería quedarse envuelta entre las sábanas por el resto de su vida, y antes de caer dormida por el cansancio y el agotamiento, repasó mil veces las escenas de lo que había vivido la noche anterior. El miedo que sintió cuando Naraku la persiguió por toda la casa, el asco que sintió cuando la besó, la parálisis de terror que experimentó cuando lo vio bajar el cuchillo, la perversa forma en que la miró, y todas las ilusiones ópticas que vio cuando él la ató a su cama.

Para ella, había sido una broma demasiado cruel, con saña, demasiado excesiva. Naraku incluso la lastimó con el cuchillo y tocó unos límites que creía imposibles hasta en él. Aunque había sido una broma, lo sintió y seguía sintiendo que había sido algo demasiado real. También estaba segura de que se las habían arreglado para grabarlo todo. Sólo esperaba que el idiota de Byakuya no subiera el video a Youtube con el título "_La mejor broma del año: hice creer a mi prima que iban a matarla LOL_", o alguna jodedera como esa. Lo creía capaz.

Kagura, después de un largo rato, cayó dormida. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y golpeaba furioso el cristal de las ventanas. Eso provocó que se despertara en medio de su habitación, completamente a oscuras. Se le había espantado el sueño, así que extendió su mano a la lámpara que descansaba en su buró y encendió la luz. Los destellos amarillos iluminaron un poco la habitación y cuando Kagura levantó la vista, vio reflejado en el cristal de la ventana la figura de Naraku, recargado contra la pared.

Sobresaltada miró detrás de ella, y ahí estaba él.

—¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡Lárgate! —le exigió a Naraku, apuntando a la puerta. No estaba de humor para aguantarlo y no estaría de humor en mucho tiempo. Naraku no le hizo el menor caso. Estaba muy serio, más de lo usual, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna caminó hacia la cama de su prima.

—Ya déjame en paz. No estoy de humor para tus juegos —le espetó la chica mirándolo acercarse—. Ya te divertiste bastante anoche, déjame dormir. —Pero Naraku terminó por ponerse al pie de su cama, con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda.

—Eso no fue divertido —dijo con voz grave. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No? Yo te vi riendo muy feliz, idiota.

—Sólo estaba actuando —argumentó Naraku con su pétreo gesto. La chica rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te aplauda o quieres un puto Oscar? ¡Pues te lo ganaste! Me sacaste el susto de mi vida, ¿contento? —Sin molestarse en decir nada, Naraku sacó detrás de él el mismo cuchillo que había usado la noche anterior. Kagura soltó una carcajada al verlo.

—Naraku, ya perdió el chiste hasta para mí. Inventa otra cosa. —El joven siguió en silencio. Poco a poco fue rodeando la cama hasta que estuvo a un lado de Kagura. La chica no lo perdió de vista, y Naraku aun mantenía en alto el cuchillo.

—¿Y por qué crees que estoy bromeando? —La frase dejó helada a Kagura—. Tengo que agradecerte. Me hiciste descubrir mi verdadera vocación, Kagura. —La chica no se atrevió a decir nada. Vio en Naraku la misma mirada que le vio la noche anterior, cuando levantó el cuchillo hacia ella como si se tratarse de un ritual.

—¿Y cuál es? —se aventuró a preguntar la joven, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, gritándole que saliera corriendo.

—¿Cuál crees? —respondió Naraku, bajando el cuchillo hacia ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia de Naraku y Kagura. No pude evitar escribirla. Hace unas semanas estaba viendo, precisamente, el final de una película llamada "Amusement" ("Siniestro" fue como la tradujeron) y no sé, de verdad, no sé de dónde carajos me salió la idea de escribir un oneshot de terror (o intento de terror) donde Kagura tuviera que escapar de un Naraku tratando de matarla. **

**En fin, esto lo terminé de escribir hace mucho, pero estaba necia con querer publicarlo hoy que es día de San Valentín (para entrar en ambiente, ¿no?). Y Pues nada, tiene una trama simple. Quizá con el final se pregunten, ¿Naraku mató a Kagura o seguía jugando? Quién sabe, se los dejo a la imaginación.**

**Oh, y, no sé, una cosa que quisiera aclarar es del por qué Naraku gusta de comer cosas tan raras. No sé, en mi "headcanon", creo que si Naraku viviera en la época moderna, haría eso; es un guiño discreto a la serie. ¿Recuerdan que Naraku se "comía" o absorbía toda clase de demonios? Incluso unos muy repugnantes, y eso lo hacía cada vez más fuerte. No sé por qué imagino que en un AU, comer cosas que resultarían chocantes en la mayoría de las culturas, para Naraku sería como equivalente a aquello de devorar demonios y monstruos en la serie original. **

**¡Por cierto! Quiero avisar que es la primera vez que trato de usar los guiones de la manera correcta. Leí un breve tutorial sobre cómo usarlos que me resultó muy útil, pero no estoy segura si los manejé todos de manera correcta, así que, si me encuentran algún error, favor de avisarme. **

**En fin, pues es todo. Espero les haya gustado el oneshot y se hayan divertido.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín n.n pásenlo lindo. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
